This invention relates generally to painting apparatus, and more particularly to a device for holding and carrying a paint roller and associated hoses for a powered painting system.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,011 discloses a powered painting apparatus in which paint is pumped from a five-gallon can through tubing into a roller assembly for painting walls and ceilings and the like. That apparatus includes a wheeled cart with a place thereon for the paint pump and controls, the five-gallon container of paint, and a paint roller storage compartment in the front of the cart. The paint roller could be placed temporarily in the compartment during a pause in painting. The compartment had a cover which could be closed until such time as the painter was ready to resume painting. The roller could be left in the compartment overnight without cleaning the roller and without having the paint dry in the roller, so then it could be returned to use whenever desired.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,011 worked well for the intended purpose, but it did require some space. Also, in view of the considerable size of the roller storage compartment which was useful for cleaning the roller, it could not keep an uncleaned roller in good operating condition for more than several days. The object of the present invention is to increase convenience, versatility, and improve performance of paint roller storage means.